


Worth the risk

by Sterek_09



Series: Milkovich fucker [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Child, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Mexico, Multi, Other, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Mickey gets a phone call in the middle of the night. Is Ian ready to be with Mickey?





	1. Chapter 1

“ I’d risk it all just to be with you.” That’s all that was said before the line went dead. Mickey had no idea what the fuck was going on, it was one in the morning and his phone started ring and when he answered that what was said. It’s four months after Ian left him at the bored. On their two day road trip Mickey had done a lot of things he never would have done before. Like wearing a dress or watching the stars with Ian but that’s who Ian made him someone that was so completely in love they would loss all sense of themselves. Then Ian had left him at the bored heart broken and alone. Once Mickey made it over the board he broke down crying. How can someone clam to love you leave you all alone. Mickey had started a new life in Mexico, he opened up a garage and employed the local kids. He had been living there a month when he found little poppy all alone. Mickey took the 3 year old to the local authorities and no one seemed to know where she came from. Mickey decided that he was better than no one.


	2. My papa Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys she’s three that’s why she says lovwe you and not love you. ❤️

The first time little poppy called me daddy was on a Friday night. I just picked her up from my neighbor Rosa’s house I was late because there was a massive shoot out and a bunch of cars got damaged. Fuck Mexico is crazy but I love it. I thanked Rosa, I asked her and her family over for Sunday dinner. Even though I had been living in this apartment building two short months I had become very close to Rosa and her family. 

Once I get poppy Inside I get her pj’s on and put her in bed. It was about one in the morning when I was woken by a loud banging sound and I rush out to find poppy sitting outside my door. She has tears running down her face, she puts her arms up and says “daddy I scared “ and my heart breaks. I knew she would have bad dreams but this is the first time he’s has tried to get me. I pick her up and put her in bed with me and she cuddles up to my chest. She says in a sleepy voice “ I lovwe you daddy”. My chest tightens I never throught that some besides Ian and Mandy could ever love a fucked up thug like me but I guess I was wrong. God put poppy on my path in life to bring me love and put light back into my sad life. I decide that I was going to work on being. Better parent someone she could be proud of.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t wrote anything in a while guys. Love you all ❤️


End file.
